Laura's Omake
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the webcomic Eversummer Eve. Please read and enjoy. .
1. Power Outage

Laura's Omake  
  
An Eversummer Eve Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Eversummer Eve, that happy web comic belongs to Denise Jones. Though I do wish I owned Amadan.^.^ This comic can be found at www.eversummereve.com   
  
Laura sighed as she stared at her blank computer screen the cursor blinking back at her in quite a rude manner waiting for her to start typing something. At some point she realized she had been blinking in beat with cursor. Shaking her head she snapped out of the hypnotic trance and decided to check on her many favorite web comics. The main one being Eversummer Eve. Laura grinned as the page loaded and her eyes fell upon her favorite character."Amadan..."she swooned and nearly drooled. Who cared if he was fictional! He was hot!   
  
Grinning from ear to ear she read the new page and nearly fell over with excitement."Aww..ya can't leave it there! What a teaser!" Laura was now at the point of yelling at the monitor pointing accusingly. "I can't wait for next week! I want to read more now!!! "  
  
Jasmine, Laura's older sister(who looked too much like Amadan for comfort) poked her head in the door."Laura! Keep it down! Some people are actually trying to sleep!" She motioned towards the digital clock on Laura's bedstand. 6:26 a.m. was radiating a faint purple glow in the room barely adding to the only other light source which was the pc monitor.  
  
Glaring Laura stuck her tongue out at her sister as the door shut with a snap. "Who cares what time it is?! Amadan is way more important than anyone's sleep!" Now grinning like a cheshire once again she clicked the little voting button hoping it would have some effect on the comics standing when a thought hit her. Quickly she took out a pen and piece of paper and proceeded to doodle an omake comic of Jasmine and Amadan meeting in real life."If only Jaz knew how much she looked like the guy.."Carefully after finishing she put it in her scanner and sent it to Denise hoping againest hope that she'd put it up on her site.  
  
As the machine went to work Laura coldn't help but wonder, 'Maybe I should have written the comic about myself...Considering how much I love the comic when I'm sure Jaz could care-'Her thought was cut off as the scanner made a noise like the gizmos inside were malfunctioning before shutting down completely along with the rest of the power in the house. Growling Laura started working with her pc thinking it was the only thing that stopped working since it it was her main source of light and it was still fairly dark outside.  
  
Two doors down the hall Jasmine who had long since gone back to sleep was awoken once again, this time by the whirr of her scanner. Getting out of bed slowly Jasmine looked at the machine, a curious expression across her face."What the-" She pushed the on switch to her pc to see what was going on only to be blinded by the sudden light of the screen."KUSO!"But her word never was heard in the household for she was no longer there but in the magical world of Yyl'Neera staring down a man who resmebled her all the way down to the long blonde braid. 


	2. Horny

Laura's Omake  
  
An Ever summer Eve fan fic by Tsunami Starsheart  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jasmine blinked as she felt heat going to her cheeks. A male version of herself was standing just below her, looking up curiously she blushed even harder. She was all too aware of the fact that all she was wearing was a blue bunny night shirt and a black thong. Which was quite visible since she was hanging upside down in a tree.  
  
"Greetings milady." he smiled dashingly, "might I ask why you are in a tree?" The stranger kept eye contact with her the entire time. Big aqua eyes to cat like aqua eyes.  
  
"You have slitted eyes…" Jasmine couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Who are you?"  
  
"Indeed I do." he removed his red hat with a flourish and bowed. "I lady, am Amadan."  
  
Jasmine nearly fell out of the tree. "Oh my! You have horns!!" Indeed he did, covering over the top of his thick blonde hair were flesh tone horns.   
  
"You are quite observant lady." Amadan had replaced his hat. "Might you answer my question?"  
  
"Oh." Jasmine tilted her head slightly. "I'm sorry…Um…I don't really know how I got here to be quite honest."   
  
Amadan smiled thoughtfully, "Interesting…It is not often that this happens…Would you like me to help you down fair lady?"  
  
Nodding empathically, Jasmine responded, "yes, please." Before she knew it, he had disappeared in a dazzle of multi-colored light and reappeared sitting on a branch just next to her. Jasmine's jaw dropped, "how did you…" Quickly he jumped from his seat, scooped her into his arms and disappeared in the dazzle, and reappeared yet again on the ground. "Thank you."  
  
"You are most welcome." he bowed again. "Might I ask you your name?"  
  
Jasmine would have heard the question had she been paying attention. "Gosh you're pretty." Her eyes were slightly clouded over, her ankle length blonde hair swaying gently in the breeze.  
  
Amadan smiled as he took her hand and kissed it softly. "I thank you lady. Now, your name?"  
  
"Jasmine Brooksheigh." she sighed.  
  
"A lovely name." Amadan kissed her hand again as he snapped his fingers. The clearing filled with fog. 


	3. Gender Mix Up

Laura's Omake 

An Eversummer Eve Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart

A light wind wrapped around the two, and Jasmine felt her eyelids rapidly become heavier."What on.." Before she could finish her sentence her world went dark and she collapsed into the waiting arms of Amadan.

"My dear lady." He carefully adjusted her so her undergarment wasn't visible as he held her. "How did thee come into such a situation?" His eyes sparkling mischieviously, Amadan disapeered in a flash of dazzling light.

* * *

A thick aroma of chamomile saturated the air of the lavishly furnished room. Heavy drapes of a warm yellowish orange surrounded the kingly bed that held the resting form of Jasmine Brooksheigh. Slowly she opened her eyes attempting to remember how she ended up in such a place. The dancing candle lights across the room creating queer patterns through the beds sheer yet warm curtains. 

"Ah. Tis good to see you awake at last fair maiden." A feminine voice reached her ears and she turned her head in the persons direction.

Parting the fabric slightly, Jasmine nearly choked at the sight before her. "Laura!"

"Pardon miss?" The person stood. "Who is this Laura you speak of?"

Jasmine's eyes widened in realization that this couldn't be her sister. This person was in fact a male. A very feminine male, but a male nonetheless. "Oh..I'm sorry...You just reminded me of my sister...alot..."

"Ah.."The stranger had a very disconcerted look upon their face."Well...My name is not Laura. I am Elii." He bowed slightly, revealing that he too had horns upon his golden head of hair, though still somewhat shorter than Amadan's.

"Um..What the heck is going on here?" Jasmine said after recovering from the shock of seeing another horned man. The first of whom resembled herself far too much for comfort, then another who looked like her sister. "Seriously...wha.."

"Good morning to you Lady Jasmine. I trust you slept well?" Amadan had walked into the room carrying a large box wrapped in silver silk. He was quickly being followed by a bengal tiger with wide feathery wings.

"Oh my..." Jasmine managed to pass out again.


End file.
